A Look Inside the Episodes Drabble Collection
by nooneushudknow
Summary: This collection is going to look into one of the scenes in each episode throughout the series that could mean more than what it appears. *Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, and all of the dialogue used in this series has already been quoted from the show.
1. Episode 1x1

"Lady Helen," the young servant girl said. "Compliments of the King."

"Come in," Mary replied, showing a tiny smile.

As the servant girl placed the basket of apples on the table, Mary picked one of them up. The king knew how to fascinate her in so many ways. He could take away so much from his people but could also give the same amount to one of his guests. She observed the apple in her hands, wondering what exactly the king did in order to obtain the fruit.

She sank her teeth into the ripe apple and took in the sweet taste. She never had anything so sweet, so juicy of all the years she has lived.

"So sweet. How will I ever repay him?"

"When he hears you sing. Well, that will be more than enough won't it? I'm really looking forward to the performance," she said excitingly. What a beautiful, naïve girl she was.

"So am I."

"I love singing, you know. I sing all the time. My betrothed says I have the voice of a fallen angel."

As soon as the young woman whipped the clothe off the mirror, an old woman stared back at her. Through paralyzed shock, the servant stared into the mirror and slowly looked back to the old witch in the beautiful maiden's body. She started going after the door, but before she could reach it, the disguised woman reached out her hand and grabbed hold of the girl's wrist. Before the young girl could free her hand, she was slowly loosing life and eventually fell to the ground.

The old witch gazed back at her real reflection in the mirror. She couldn't help but remember when magic could be used, when people like her would live in harmony with families and would live their lives without any sense of harm. A place where people were able to learn the beauty of magic and would be highly respected for it.

This was the present, though, she thought, and only she could bring back what used to be. She turned around and walked through the door.

She was going to do what was right for the whole kingdom. She was going to take revenge on the man who took her son and her magic away from her.


	2. Episode 1x2

He held his breath and finally drew the sword out of Valiant's chest. He had never felt so relieved after twelve year of competing in the tournaments. It felt like a boulder was finally lifted off of his shoulders. Not only had he proven himself to everyone, but to his own father.

Ever since Arthur claimed that Valiant's shield was enchanted and failed to support it with evidence, his father had refused to even be in the same room as he was in. He looked dishonorable in front of everyone, and most of all, he disappointed his father.

As he stood over the body and the two snakes, he glimpsed at his father to find him smiling proudly at his son's victory. Arthur had just proven himself a strong warrior as well as a trustworthy son. He couldn't resist but to smile back, returning the pride that he had for his father.

He looked around, seeing the crowd of people cheering and applauding to his victory. Soon, these people would look up to him like his father. He had proven to his people that he was worthy of the crown, that he was worthy of sitting upon the throne. He had proven to his people that he was the right person to look over the kingdom for decades to come.

He absorbed the moment and took in every person's cheer. When he was satisfied, he gave a final approving nod to his father and started striding triumphantly to the exit.

As he was about to walk out, he caught sight of Merlin at the corner of his eye. He playfully pushed his former servant's shoulder, and continued towards the castle. Arthur admitted, Merlin did deserve some of his triumph. Well, he thought, a certain idiot is going to get his job back, and that certain idiot should be thanking him for it.


	3. Episode 1x3

"Merlin. I wanted you to know, your secret's safe with me." Morgana whispered as soon as Gwen and her father left the dungeon.

"My secret?" Merlin asked. He could feel his heart beating a bit faster.

"Merlin, don't pretend. I know what you did." She gave him a reassuring smile.

"You do?" Merlin couldn't help but to feel a bit alarmed about this. It was so sudden, it was happening too fast for him to catch up with her words.

"I saw it with my own eyes." His pulse increased even more; there was no way of backing out of her knowing. It almost felt... relieving.

"You did?"

"I understand why you don't want anyone to know." Obviously, so he wouldn't be executed like Gwen was about to.

"Well, obviously."

"But I won't tell anyone. You don't mind me talking to you about it?"

"No. I- I, it's, you have no idea how hard it is to keep this hidden." Merlin couldn't help but to feel relaxed yet joyful. Finally someone understood him! Someone finally understood what he has been working hard to keep hidden for years. Nothing felt better than this moment, the moment that his secret was revealed, and Merlin didn't even care. He had freedom he never thought he could of had before. So many years were meant to build up to this mome-

"Well, you can continue to deny it, but I think Gwen's a very lucky woman."

"Gwen?" Merlin's imagination snapped into reality. What exactly was she talking about?

"It's our secret." Morgana placed a single finger across her lips and walked out of the cell.

As Merlin watched Morgana walk out of the room, he couldn't help but to feel like Morgana left him locked up in the cell with his secrets still kept inside.


	4. Episode 1x4

Arthur struggled to keep himself from falling off the edge. He knew eventually he would have to fall, but he didn't care. He didn't even care if he was to die at the hands of the most powerful sorcerer. He would die knowing one thing: he had failed. He had failed Gaius. He had failed his father. Most of all, he had failed Merlin.

That pathetic wimp. He wanted to see that dumb servant of his one last time. He already missed his smile whenever he made a stupid joke about "his royal pratiness", and he already missed scolding at him whenever he failed to polish a small part of his armor. He already missed- What was he thinking? He wasn't going to die now, and he certainly wasn't going to think of that idiot now.

He tried lifting himself over the ledge, but he couldn't even get his chin over the end of the rock.

There is no hope, he thought. I am just going to die like this, and I will just have to accept it. As soon as Arthur was about to let go of the rigid edge, his attention was caught by the ball of light in the corner of his eye.

"Come on, then! What are you waiting for?! Finish me off!" He was tired of this game. Why couldn't that witch finish him off already? What did she mean it wasn't his destiny to die at her hands?

Wait, when did he accept a defeat so quickly? Arthur wasn't going to let himself die at anybody's hands.

With a sudden burst of strength, he threw himself upwards and tumbled on the flat surface, away from the cliff that lay before him.

He didn't know what his destiny was, but he knew he was destined to save Merlin.

Show me the way, he silently said to the light. Show me how to get out of here.


	5. Episode 1x5

"Then the code is wrong!"

Before Uther could argue against his son, Lancelot charged in the room.

"What is this?" Uther demanded.

Instantly, the guards grabbed his arms and pulled Lancelot back, but he didn't care. He needed to do what was right before it got out of hand.

"Let me speak up!" Lancelot exclaimed in frustration.

"Wait!" Uther stopped the guards from pulling him back. "I'll hear him."

The guards released Lancelot. "Forgive me, Sire. I've come to bid you farewell."

Arthur stepped up in protest. "What is this, Lancelot?"

Lancelot frowned, knowing that he had no other choice but to show how he truly felt. As much as he wanted to stay, as much as he wanted to train with Arthur in combat, he couldn't let his selfishness get in the way of the law or his dishonesty.

"I lied to you both, and now there is conflict between you. I cannot bear that burden, as you should not bear mine. I must start again, far from here. Then maybe one day fate shall grant me another chance to prove myself a worthy knight of Camelot."

Arthur gazed at Lancelot in dismay. "But Lancelot, you've already proved that to us." Even if Lancelot did prove his worthiness, he still needed time to redeem himself, and most of all, he needed to find what he lacked most, confidence.

"But I must prove it to myself. Your Highness."

Lancelot bowed towards the king who wore a look of satisfaction.

He then turned to Arthur and gave his final adieu with a bow.

"Prince Arthur."

When he was finished, he walked out the door, never feeling so pleased in his life. Lancelot knew what he did was right. Aside from finding himself, he had plenty of reasons to go. He knew he had to go before Uther and Arthur argued over a matter not worth arguing about, he knew he had to go before people found out about his act of breaking the First Code of Camelot, and most importantly, he knew he had to go before anyone else found out about Merlin's magic.

Lancelot ran down the steps of the castle and headed towards his horse, which neighed with curiosity. Lancelot smiled at the horse and climbed its back, knowing he would come back to Camelot someday. As Lancelot kicked his heel, he couldn't help but to appreciate the small time he had as being a knight. He knew that soon he would permanently be a Knight of Camelot, but fate had different plans: he would come back to Camelot when he was truly ready.


End file.
